Under The Sea Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young girl gets saved by a kind person who is half human-half octopus. Story done by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another beautiful story from guestsurprise, who wrote this for me and one of my good friends, newbienovelistRD. guestsurprise only owns the idea of Octo and Adora. The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney and I own nothing. I only take credit for posting this story for guestsurprise.**

**First up, because Ursula is mentioned, that is why this story is put under "The Little Mermaid". So please, don't leave mean reviews saying this has nothing to do with "The Little Mermaid". If I see any such reviews like that or any other flames, those reviews will be both removed and reported to the site. I am not joking about this, so please think before you write a review. Mean reviews are not only hurtful to the author of the stories, but also to others who enjoy the stories. **

**Other than that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Sea Tickles<strong>

Octo was Ursula's brother. He lived under the sea with his sister; he was very big and strong, but unlike Ursula, he was not evil. He loved humans and mer-people alike. He liked to make people laugh, not scare them into oblivion like Ursula. The people under the sea trusted him, but no one on land knew that they even existed because they rarely went to the service. One thing's for sure, he didn't like to see people hurt.

"I don't think you should be going to the surface…there is a storm happening," Stormy told him. Stormy was a shark friend of his and he avoided humans at all cost.

"I know buddy…but I have to grab some seaweed from the reef area; I need it for a soup I'm making…don't worry, I'll be alright." Octo winked at his friend and disappeared towards the surface. The winds were tossing and turning and getting everything wet; his white hair was starting to stick to his face. He constantly moved his hair from his face while he was grabbing some fresh seaweed that was on the shore and the reef. He was almost done when he turned and saw a ship going down. All of the people were making it to safety, but he saw some cruel men throw a young girl off the life boat and leave her to sink.

"What in the world! What are they doing!?" Octo yelled in terror and he dove headfirst into the sea after the girl. She was holding on for dear life to a floating piece of the ship and was almost unconscious. Just when Octo got close enough, the men seemed to have a second thought and pulled her by her hair onto their boat.

"Those evil worms…what are they going to do to her!" Octo snarled. He saw them mess with her and pull at her hair.  
>"Adora we each wanted to give you a good-bye kiss before you die…you see…there is no more room left on our boat…" one of the men growled. They each roughly kissed her on the mouth. She fought against them as much as she could, until finally she was too hurt to fight. They kept harassing her but Octo was not about them kill her. He went under their life boat and tipped it over, knocking all of them under the water. They swam towards the shore, but the girl was slowly slipping under the waves. Octo spotted her while he was frantically searching above and below the water for her.<p>

"NO! Hold on!" Octo yelled as he dove again into the water and gripped under her arms and held her to his chest. She was losing blood fast and he quickly brought her to a cave by the shore. This was an underwater cave so he had to quickly get her under the water and back to the surface so that she could breathe. She was out cold. He listened to her chest and saw that she was not breathing!

"Oh no! Wake up! Please Wake up!" Octo gasped as he put his mouth on hers and kept breathing and pushing on her chest to get her to breathe. Finally, she was breathing on her own. He used some of his magic to create a blanket and pillow for her to keep her warm. He then dove back into the water for the night.

_Next morning… __  
><em>

"Oooooh…my head…" Adora groggily said as she tried to sit up. She was so tired, but somehow she had the strength to stand up.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember, I almost…"

"Drowned? Yes, you almost did…but I was there to save you…"

"Where are you!?"

"Don't be afraid…turn around…I'm behind you…"

Adora spun around and saw a man's head and shoulders sticking out of the water. His hair was pure white and to his shoulders. His chest looked very masculine and his smile was as beautiful as a model's. He was very handsome. Even more freaky, he was leaning his arm on a rock and was only one foot away from her face.

"Hello there…are you alright?" He asked as he leaned a bit more abut of the water.

"W-Who are you?" Adora gasped and almost fell backwards, fear was clearly overtaking her features. He eased a little bit out of the water a bit more and she saw his black tentacles reach out to keep her steady.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're the Kraken! The Legendary monster of the sea!" Adora screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! I'm not a monster! I won't hurt you Adora!" Octo said as he used his tentacles to walk up on the small bit of sandy beach near her.

"How do you know my name?! Let me go!"

"Take it easy…I heard those men call you that…"

"No! D-Don't come any closer!" She gasped as she waded into a more open area. There were tons of rocks to hide behind, but by Octo having so many legs he was able to follow her easily.

"Come now…slow down Adora before you fall!" Octo called as he slithered after her. She was almost to another end of the pool when her wound started bleeding again. A few sharks swam into the pool after them.

"Hmmm…you look very good!" One shark said, licking his jaws.

"I want to get the white meat!" Another shark said. Octo quickly swam in front of her.

"Whoa…easy there fellas. This one is not food. Now, go hunt somewhere else..." he chuckled. All of them had a good laugh and while they were laughing, Adora went to hide behind a small waterfall in the cave. Octo said bye to his friends and turned around, but Adora was gone. He knew she was scared and began searching the cave for her.

"Adora? Where'd you go? Where are you?" Octo called out. He smirked a bit when he saw her hiding behind the waterfall. He ran his hands through his snow white hair and leaned on the wall of the waterfall.

"Adora? Adoooooooora…" he cooed. She saw his blurry reflection coming towards her and she tried to back up until she was at the wall of the cave.

"Adora…I know you're there…please come out…" He cooed as he let his black tentacles slide under the waterfall and pulled her out towards him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" Adora screamed. He wrapped his arms and some tentacles around her to keep her from squirming.

"Hey…shhh…you don't need to be afraid…take it easy…" Octo coaxed as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to let you go…you're hurt and you need me…" She kept squirming, but he just gripped her further under the water.

"Either you calm down or I will make you Adora! C'mere!" He chuckled darkly as he white fangs showed, as his tentacles started wiggling against her legs and her waist.

"EEEEE! NOHOHOHOHOHO! S-Stop it!" He tickled her and kept tickling her under her arms and her legs. He would then occasionally bite her on the neck to tickle her.

"I won't stop until you let that fear go!" He laughed. She suddenly got a playful urge and pushed his head under the water.

"Heymmmmmmmm!" He gurgled as his head went under. She tried to swim back, but he dove under the water and swam after her. He came back up to the surface and gently pushed her against the wall.  
>"Stop squirming you little wiggle worm…" He chuckled as his tentacles gently forced her sandals off and started wiggling in between her toes.<p>

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MR…MR.!

"Name's Octo…but you can call me the sea tickle monster" He laughed.

"NOHOHOHOHO OCTO! DON'T TICKLE MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET!" Adora screeched as he kept tickling her.

Once he was done, he wiped her wild hair from her face. "Still afraid of me Adora?" He asked as he kissed her softly on the head.

"No…thank you for saving me Octo!" Adora laughed as she hugged him. She slowly went to sleep and he took her back to shore where some nice people found her. Now legend has it that when anyone calls the name Octo, he will appear to see if he can help the person who called his name. But beware, if the person is sad, he will drag you to his undersea cave and tickle them until you smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review for guestsurprise, but absolutely no flames! If you're looking to leave a mean review, it will be reported.<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
